


The Quiet Moments

by violetspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post S7, This is inaccurate af, a looot of feels, amelia isn't an oc she is an extra from the show and i adopted her and gave her an identity lol, basically fluff, but also feels, but let me do what i want, i just want shiro thanking allura, it's what we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspace/pseuds/violetspace
Summary: Shiro and Allura have a lot to talk about, but having some alone time with the princess may not be as easy as Shiro thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adr1anishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adr1anishere/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my wonderful wife @eternaishere on tumblr because i love her very much and this is the best i could produce from the bottom of my heart. LOVE YOU

It had been a week since they had defeated Sendak and the paladins were still recovering in the Garrison's clinic. They had all been exhausted after the battle and they needed to rest and do nothing for a while, something Allura wasn't very keen on. She insisted that she was fine and always asked if she could help in any way, but Shiro's answer never changed. "Rest, Princess."

However, Shiro knew that despite what he said, Allura was very much awake and anxious to get out of those four white walls. He wanted to do something nice for her after everything she had done for him, he wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for her and that's something Shiro still didn't know how to process. He needed to talk to her about all the crazy shit that had happened in the last.... well, in the last years. They really needed to catch up.

But in order to do that he needed to get her alone first, which wasn't easy at all. Every time he came to her clinic room either Coran or Romelle were there, sometimes even both at the same time. That resulted in him pretending to be checking up on her... more than twice a day. He knew he probably seemed like an idiot but he did care about her wellbeing after all. This time he needed a plan to drive Coran and Romelle away.

As he started heading towards the clinic building he recognised one of the senior officers who had been monitoring in the communications room a week ago during the attack.

"Excuse me, Officer..." he squinted his eyes to read her name tag. "...Mirosz, are you available to help me out with a task?"

He noticed the exact moment she recognised who was adressing her and was glad to find admiration in her eyes instead of fear, it had been so long since he last felt like he deserved to be admired.

"C-Captain Shirogane, i will be glad to help in any way i can. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no no, there is nothing wrong, and please call me Shiro, no need for formalities. Let's just say this is more of an... unofficial task," this poor girl would never take him seriously after this.

"Very well, _Shiro_ , you can call me Amelia then. How can i be of assistance in this not at all mysterious unofficial task?" she was sassy, he liked that.

"I need you to distract some people so i can take Princess Allura away from her room for a while."

He didn't miss Amelia's little smirk at his request. "Is there something between you and the Altean princess that i should be aware of?" he was blushing, he was definitely blushing like a teen who just got teased about his crush. So much for being a professional and respected captain.

"We have ummm a great friendship based on mutual trust and respect, she is a great leader and princ-" before he could start rambling about how amazing Allura was, Amelia interrupted him.

"First of all, and with utmost respect, that's bullshit. Second, i am in. I am a hopeless romantic after all," Shiro didn't know if he should be offended or impressed by this officer's behaviour, but he was sure she was the perfect person for the job.

"Bullshit? What does that mean?" he was playing the fool and they both knew it but Shiro still held onto the last bit of dignity he had left.

"Come on, everyone has noticed the way you look at her and it's clear you both care so much about each other. She designed your new arm! The whole Garrison is talking about that."

"E-everyone has noticed?" Did that mean that Allura knew of his enormous crush on her while he thought he was being completely subtle about it? Had he already been rejected before confessing? What-

"Oh don't worry Shiro, i doubt the Altean princess is aware of your feelings, love blinds people." Was she insinuating that Allura liked him back? This Amelia girl was surely making him doubt about every single aspect of his love life now, he needed to focus.

"OKAYYYY back to the plan, officer," he saw Amelia raise her eyebrows in a 'you are not fooling me' way but decided to ignore it.

"Yes, Cap. Who are my targets?"

"The other two Alteans, Coran and Romelle."

"Weird man with orange mustache and constantly energetic blonde girl?"

"Perfect description, yes."

"Easy enough, leave it to me to distract them and you can sneak your princess out with no problem. Two hours good enough for you?"

"Two hours will do, just keep them away from the west building."

"Got it."

"Thank you so much for this Amelia, i promise i will make it up to you somehow."

"No worries, it's the least i can do for Takashi Shirogane, legendary defender of the universe," Shiro chuckled at that, the title feeling like too much for him.

Amelia turned to leave but then stopped as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"Shiro?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"We may be in a peaceful time right now, but you never know how much it will last. There could be another alien invasion tomorrow, but today, today you have a chance. Don't waste it."

Amelia really did have a point. Peace wasn't a normality in his life anymore, he had to make the most out of the quiet moments or he would regret it later once there's no coming back. It was time to stop denying and start confessing, no matter what happened after that.

He nodded once in understanding. "I won't."

Amelia smiled and nodded back at him before she turned around again and started walking towards the clinic.

Time to execute the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an anniversary gift for the lovely @eternaishere on tumblr (@anna1ise on here) because i love her very much and 1 year of friendship must be celebrated yay
> 
> This is basically Shiro's insight on... well on Allura mostly hehe but it's to know how Shiro feels about her and that... helps the story... i guess? Just read it please hdfniwfni

Shiro walked several meters behind Amelia so as to not arouse suspicion. After their conversation he did feel more confident, but at the same time more nervous, if that was even possible. His mind was racing, thinking about how to even start approaching all the topics that needed to be adressed, all the things he needed her to know. With every step closer to Allura his heart started beating faster.

He was regretting not thinking this through before he enlisted a random officer in a mission to talk to the girl he liked. Maybe he would learn for his next crush.

Next crush? Who was he kidding? As if he was just going to forget and get over Allura that easily. Impossible. Shiro knew he couldn’t, he had tried before, when his soul was trapped inside the Black Lion. He had been physically dead, a weird clone had taken over his body and life, and Allura was in love with Lotor, there had been no point for him to keep thinking they had a chance together. However, his attempt at forgetting about her had been terrible. The fact that he’d failed Allura and left her alone to deal with this insane war had almost been a constant thought on his mind, and when you are magically trapped in another plane of existence, there’s no escaping your mind.

He spent who knows how long in there trying to convince himself that what he felt for Allura was only temporary, just a superficial crush on a beautiful alien princess who could kill him with no problem whatsoever if she so desired to.

Shiro knew it wasn’t true in the slightest though. His feelings for Allura ran much deeper than that, but he had been determined to get over them and hope that she would find someone better than him, able to love and take care of her… the way Shiro had failed to do. He couldn’t even protect her from a fake bitchier version of himself.

The thought of Allura being afraid of him tugged at his heart. Shiro had gotten used to people being afraid or wary of him since he became “The Champion”, but he would rather die than be the cause of that same fightened look in Allura’s eyes.

Once he had thought he was finally starting to forget about her, Lotor appeared. Despite his soul being stranded inside the Black Lion, Shiro had been aware of almost everything that was going on in the outside world thanks to his enhanced connection to the Lions. Not even he understood how all that worked, but in some way he had been able to see through the Lion’s eyes and even reach to the paladin’s feelings sometimes, when they were strong enough.

There had been a couple of happy feelings, angry ones too, and sometimes even sad ones. But they had only appeared once in a while. He was glad though, he felt like he was being an intruder in the paladin’s minds somehow, and he had no right to know who was feeling what. Shiro preferred the moments when he couldn’t feel anything.

However, those moments had started to fade when some very strong feelings appeared, but unlike the others, these ones always came back, almost constantly. Shiro recognised them perfectly, knew what they meant. He’d tried to resist them, in fear of what he could find in there, but it had been to no avail. There they were, clear as day, Allura’s feelings for Lotor.

To say he’d been heartbroken was an understandment. He had been utterly devastated. Shiro thought he could handle it, seeing Allura with someone that wasn’t him. Wrong, very very wrong.

The fact that Lotor had been the cause of those feelings didn’t help at all, but once he’d noticed there was happiness in there too, he accepted that there was nothing for him to do. All Shiro wanted was Allura to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

Then the whole “Shiro is an evil clone/Lotor is actually still a bastard” thing happened and a new wave of emotions had hit him. Most of the paladins had been either confused or they’d felt betrayed at some degree, especially Keith. But a feeling that none of the others had had was heartbreak, that one only belonged to Allura. Shiro could swear that in that moment he’d have done anything just to come back to life and hug her.

A lot of things happened after that but they weren’t exactly happy memories so Shiro tried not to relive them.

But there was one memory, one that Shiro kept close to his heart: Allura saving him.

_“Shiro!”_

_Was that… Allura? That’s impossible, she couldn’t be here, she **shouldn’t**._

_“Shiro! Takashi! Where are you?” her voice became even louder and Shiro turned around to confirm he wasn’t crazy. Allura was standing there, in all her glory, a few meters away from him. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered._

_“Allura,” Shiro said barely above a whisper, but she heard him somehow._

_He saw her turn around in the direction of his voice and suddenly they were looking into each other’s eyes like nothing else mattered. And to him, it didn’t._

_“Shiro,” her whole body relaxed when she finally spotted him and she broke into a relieved smile, “It’s you.”_

_He was still confused as to why and how was Allura here but Shiro started walking towards her nonetheless. Turned out she had other plans though, which didn’t get him much time to react before Allura began running to him and almost tackled him to the ground with the force of her hug._

_“It’s you,” Allura held him even tighter then and he was sure she would have squeezed the life out of him if he was still alive, “It’s **really you**.”_

_He didn’t hesitate to hug her back despite his confusion. Allura was right there in his arms, and Shiro had missed her **so much**._

_“A-Allura, how are you here? What happened?” he pulled away a bit so he could look into her eyes properly, “Are you… are you dead?”_

_“No, Shiro,” she said gently, placing one of her hands on the side of his face, “I am alive, we all are.”_

_“Then how are you here?”_

_“I will explain everything, but later. Right now we have to go.”_

_“Go where?”_

_“Home.”_

_Home. For years he had wondered what that meant for him. But right there right then, looking into Allura’s eyes, he knew he had finally found it. He would be fine wherever he went as long as she was by his side._

_“Do you trust me?” Allura asked when she saw him smile in return._

_“Always, Princess,” Shiro answered with no hesitation at all. He could be imagining it but he was almost sure that Allura was blushing. Could someone’s soul blush? He didn’t truly care to be honest. Her blush was a sight he had forgotten he loved, and he never wanted to forget it again._

_“Okay, close your eyes and focus on me Shiro.”_

_As if **that** was difficult._

_He closed his eyes as ordered and then felt Allura close the distance between them, putting both her hands on either side of his head and angling it so that their foreheads touched._

_Shiro thought of the first time he saw her, asleep and unaware of the dangers of the world. He thought of the time she sacrifised herself on that Galra ship to save him, of the fear that he would never see her again. He thought of that time when he held her hand in the quietness of the empty bridge, worried that she wasn’t getting enough rest. He thought of her scream, the one that made him realize he never wanted to live without her. He thought of how much he loved her. Shiro thought of Allura._

_When he opened his eyes again, he was on the floor, surrounded by the people he considered his family, and Allura’s tender eyes were staring down at him._

_Home._

Shiro hadn’t realized he’d been deep in thought the whole walk to the clinic until Amelia’s voice brought him back to reality.

“We are here.”

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe good luck Shiro


End file.
